El papel cambio
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Reborn siempre se ha considerado un hombre atractivo, él nunca se acerca a las mujeres para tener una noche de sexo, al contrario, son ellas quienes se le insinúan, como abejas que son atraídas por la miel, o eso era, hasta que la conoció. RxfemL
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autora Akira Amano_

Esta historia es un RxfemL, con una temática que me anime a plasmar, así que espero sea de su agrado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si necesita una palabra para describirse, escogería definitivamente "atractivo", desde que la pubertad llego y comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo de niño hacia al de un adulto, el sexo opuesto comenzó a sentirse atraído por su físico, cabello negro con unas singulares patillas que le dan un toque sexy, ojos negros profundos como un abismo, rostro varonil, cuerpo alto y delgado, sus músculos son firmes pero no tan pronunciados, como si hubieran sido tallados por los mismos dioses, si, en definitiva, todo un Don Juan con un carácter encantador y presencia galante, digna de todo un caballero, obviamente, solo con las mujeres, porque con los de su mismo sexo, los trata como vil basura, como si no merecieran el suelo que pisa, o como diría su conocido Colonello, tiene una actitud de mierda, déspota, prepotente, con ego del tamaño del universo, siempre menospreciando a los demás; la opinión que tengan de su persona le tiene sin cuidado, a él lo único que le interesa es tener una buena sesión de sexo con una hermosa mujer, enterrarse y perderse en aquel lugar que lo lleva al cielo.

Todas las mujeres que han pasado por él, han tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, eso es más que claro, siempre es considerado desde el inicio, no es bruto, ante todo, es un caballero, ya durante el proceso si llega un poco a rebasar la línea de entre lo delicado y lo salvaje sus acompañantes no tienen ninguna queja de ello, siempre piden más, y él les otorga el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Su vida se resume de una manera sencilla, simplemente le gusta el orden, que todas las cosas salgan a la perfección, como a él le gusta; despierta en la mañana con una suave melodía, prepara su tan delicioso y codiciado café, toma una ducha que relaja cada uno de sus músculos, porta su elegante traje y su inseparable fedora, cuidando el más mínimo detalle sobre su persona. Su trabajo en la oficina consiste en ordenar el tedioso papeleo, a medio día toma un ligero aperitivo, que incluye a su secretaria, y por la tarde sale a reuniones con importantes empresarios, y si quiere terminar el día de una manera agradable, acude a su bar favorito.

Ese día no podía ser la excepción, si no fuera porque tiene que ir a la compañía "Cloud", de todas las empresas, es a la que menos le gusta ir, no es porque no le agrade Hibari Kyoya, quien es el dueño de la misma, si no por el hecho de que hay una imagen que desentona con su entorno, una de las trabajadoras de nombre Lambi Bovino arruina lo perfecto, él nunca consideraría a una mujer fea, sin embargo, como toda excepción a la regla, ella sí que es la excepción, no solo la considera poco o nulamente agraciada por los dioses, la considera hasta cierto punto patética. Todas las veces que ha ido, la ve con ese horrible suéter con estampado de vaca que le queda enorme, su cabello negro ligeramente ondulado muestra que nunca ha paso un peine por el y que solo es medio recogido por un improvisado chongo, lentes enormes de fondo de botella que cubren lo único que él considera bonito, unas preciosas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, que por cierto, siempre andan cubiertas de lágrimas por todas las veces que comete errores y su mantra que trata de enmendar lo sucedido, "debo mantener la calma", en definitiva, jamás saldría con una mujer así.

El día ha sido largo y tedioso, la junta se alargó de más y una que otra queja salió a relucir, lo único que desea es sacar toda aquella frustración acumulada, y que mejor con la compañía de una bella dama. Primero pasa a su departamento a tomar un rápido baño y se arregla lo mejor que pueda, no es que sea quisquilloso, pero le gusta dar una buena impresión.

Toma el primer taxi que pasa y se dirige a su bar favorito. El lugar esta poco concurrido, por lo que a lo lejos logra ver una cabellera rubia con una banda militar sobre ella, es Colonello, no lo considera su amigo, pero es una de las pocas personas que tolera su carácter, y no, su madre no cuenta. Quiere molestarlo un poco, porque es raro que este solo, sin su amada Lal, con quien lleva casi seis años de noviazgo, se ha preguntado como es que han durado tanto. Sus pensamientos son cortados cuando ve a una señorita que se acerca de manera sensual hacia él, quien descaradamente se sienta en sus piernas, dejando ver en el proceso las tornadas piernas que posee y como el ajustado vestido rojo resalta su redondo trasero; ha llegado en el momento justo, con eso podrá sobornar a Colonello por un tiempo, para que no lleguen las fotos a manos de Lal, su celular está listo, solo falta presionar ese botón y la imagen quedara grabada para la eternidad, solo hasta que ve aquellas esmeraldas, que pertenecen a esa mujer, lo único que considera que tiene bonito.

De aquel evento ha pasado una semana, y toda su perfecta rutina ha salido fatal, termina llegando tarde al trabajo, su preciado café termina manchando su carísima corbata, y casi, uno de sus inversionistas lo atrapa teniendo sexo con su secretaria, su vida se ha vuelto un caos. Según él, aquella despampanante mujer no puede ser la misma Lambi que en vez de ser su apellido Bovino debería ser Patética, pero esas preciosas esmeraldas solo las ha visto en ella, la duda lo carcome y eso lo frustra, necesita un pretexto para ir a la compañía de Hibari, pero no quiere ser obvio, ese no es su estilo, y justo cuando lo está buscando, su teléfono suena, y hablando del rey de Roma, es Kyoya quien lo llama, pidiéndole o más bien exigiéndole que vaya a verlo, el tono que utiliza no le gusta, pero por esta ocasión lo dejara pasar, solo porque tiene que confirmar aquello para poder estar en paz.

Impaciente llega y disimuladamente trata de buscarla, pero no la ver por ningún lado, ocasionando que eso aumente su frustración al igual que la junta, que empeora su molestia. La reunión termina y mentalmente agradece eso; con paso lento se dirige al elevador, hasta que logra verla, esperando pacientemente, aumenta su andar y llega justo cuando el timbre anuncia la llegada del ascensor. Como buen caballero que es, la deja pasar primero, disimuladamente la recorre de pies a cabeza, pero ella está completamente ajena a su presencia y una suave melodía es tarareada por sus labios, se siente ofendido, al ser ignorado olímpicamente por ella, lo único que puede hacer es soltar un ligero gruñido que logra captar la atención de su compañera.

Se siente un poco intimidado cuando ella fija su mirada en su persona, aquellos horribles lentes no le dejan ver con claridad sus ojos, y la paciencia no se encuentra de su lado en ese momento, y justo cuando se ha decidido a hablar, es Lambi quien rompe el silencio que ya se le estaba haciendo asfixiante.

No eres mi tipo, así que no te hagas ilusiones — una burlona sonrisa muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos, y un movimiento rápido quita esos estorbosos lentes que dejan ver sus increíbles esmeraldas, al igual que un rostro delgado y fino como a él le gusta, pero esa dulce y delicada voz da en su orgullo de nuevo — eres muy flacucho para mí.

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto. Toda duda, reclamo, sugerencia serán bien recibidas.

Con respecto a los otros fics que tengo, hay un RL que va a llegar a su fin muy pronto, y posteriormente continuare con uno de los 1827 que tengo, así que pueden escoger cual será, claro está que este también continuamente se estará actualizando.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autora Akira Amano_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El continuo cosquilleo entre sus piernas solo puede significar una cosa, una noche magnifica. Hizo bien en ir a ese bar y cazar ahí a su presa, tal como a ella le gustan.

Lo único que puede hacer es relamerse los labios con aquella imagen que ve, alto, músculos bien trabajados, redondo trasero y un miembro hinchado deseoso de perderse dentro de ella, definitivamente su nuevo amante Colonello lo conservara por un buen tiempo, cuando se aburra de él, lo dejara ir, como todos los demás.

Aquellos ojos azules la miran con suplica, rogando que termine con aquella tortura, porque si, es toda una tortura traer el anillo para pene por más de una hora, y más si es continuamente estimulado por su hábil lengua que lo recorre de punta a base.

No quiere ser benevolente, Lambi Bovino jamás se porta así con sus amantes, pero reconoce que es la primera vez de él, así que, por esta ocasión lo dejara pasar.

Quita rápidamente el anillo para inmediatamente hundirse por completo…

La noche es larga y joven, no hay tiempo para desaprovecharla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le molesta esa cara de burla y que aquellas esmeraldas reflejen un ego descomunal, porque sabe que se está divirtiendo a su costa; jamás se había topado con una mujer así, las demás reclaman, aunque sea un segundo de su atención, y ella, simplemente lo mira desde arriba como si fuera poca cosa.

Decide mantener la calma y sacar sus dotes de caballero, no puede dejarle ver que ha dado un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Lentamente quita su fedora y poco a poco va acorralándola a la esquina del ascensor, pegando su viril cuerpo, dejando sentir en ella aquella esencia masculina que lo rodea, todas caen, tiemblan ante él…

Pero ese cuerpo no sucumbe, no se pone nervioso, al contrario, se pega a él como vil enredadera, absorbiéndolo, que junto a esas esmeraldas lo retan a ver qué tan lejos puede llegar, su dulce aroma invade cada rincón de su ser, y por primera vez en su vida, se siente intimidado.

¿Quién cazo a quién?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos días han pasado de ello, y el simple hecho de recordar la cara de Reborn le hace sentir victoriosa, los tipos como él nunca le han agradado, porque en cierta parte, le recuerdan a él… Decide alejar a esa persona de su mente, recordar el pasado no le deja nada bueno, solo un amargo sabor de boca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo único que puede hacer es tomar con calma su tercer vaso de té, y esperar a que Reborn deje de caminar como león enjaulado, y justo cuando está a punto de hacerlo, la puerta de su departamento es abierta estrepitosamente.

¡Fon, he engañado a Lal y no me arrepiento! ¡Cora!

El silencio se vuelve asfixiante, y Fon solo puede suspirar por tal revelación, Colonello queda sorprendido al haber revelado tal información en frente de Reborn, y este último solo puede maldecir en voz alta.

¡Esa hija de perra!

Si, ese día va a ser largo, lo bueno es que siempre cuenta con suficiente té para situaciones tan inesperadas como esta. Así que opta por escuchar primero a Colonello, quien se encuentra tan blanco como hoja de papel y a punto de sufrir un infarto, por lo que lo lleva a su habitación para tener un poco más de privacidad, así también sirve para que Reborn deje de echar pifas por todos lados.

Escucha atentamente a Colonello, quien con lujo de detalle explica desde el momento que la conoció hasta la maravillosa noche que pasó con ella; mentalmente trata de asimilar la situación, siempre ha sido el confidente de todos sus amigos, recurren a él para contarles desde pequeñeces hasta de sus pato aventuras; pero le sorprende el hecho de que Colonello haya llegado a tales extremos, ya que no solo implica haber engañado a Lal, si no también, el haber aceptado un rol algo sumiso en lo que se refiere al sexo.

Antes de que escuche a Reborn, decide ir por otra taza de té, sus nervios comienzan a alterarse por semejante información, pero el nombre de Lambi Bovino resuena en su cabeza, sabe que lo ha escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde?...

Lentamente su cara comienza a mostrar sorpresa por la revelación de Reborn, jamás pensó que alguien como él sería intimidado y muchísimo menos por una mujer, que por lo que le ha dicho Colonello y Reborn, es alguien de mucho cuidado, e intuye, que si siguen a esa mujer, saldrán muy lastimados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Observa con gran detenimiento y diversión la fusta que tiene entre sus manos, es momento de que su amante experimente algo nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n

Como advertencia, poco a poco ira subiendo de tono, espero que eso no les moleste, porque si, Colonello y Reborn van a sufrir :D

Saludos y cuídense mucho =)


End file.
